Zaronyx
" I represent all of those people out there that isn't accepted, Even though now I am a fusion. I still get looks and stares from people, That does nothing but motivate me to be me and never break apart." - Zaronyx. Zaronyx The fusion of Zara Raine and Onyx Sorento. Personality Zaronyx is a confident, strong and calm person. Being a fusion of both Zara Raine and Onyx Sorento, Zaronyx shares very similar physical and emotional characteristics of Zara and Onyx. Zaronyx first formed when Zara and Onyx were trying to save Bay Jacobs from Athena. Zaronyx is known for his calmness and undeniable beauty, "A guy who can do both." - Tara Johnson, Don't underestimate Zaronyx by simply of his looks or features, Zaronyx can surely get things done when needed to. Appearance Zaronyx is currently the shortest fusion in the series. she is taller than Tara and Bay, but are a few inches shorter than Hermes. They have an average/athletic build consisting of Onyx's slim figure with Zara's Sharp features, curly black and blonde hair, and a complexion slightly liker than Zara's. Zaronyx is considered to be very physically attractive, as the students of Demi High School seem to be in awe of his appearance. Since Zaronyx is a fusion of two beings with physical bodies, their outfit upon forming is prone to constant change. (The Picture on the top resembles more of Onyx within Zaronyx, The bottom picture resembles more Zara in Zaronyx.) Abilities Zaronyx, like all fusions, possesses an extreme amount super-human strength and agility. Zaronyx is much stronger than Onyx or Zara by himself, most likely stemming from Zara's strength and athleticism combined with Onyx's superhuman abilities. Zaronyx is strong enough to fight equally with a powerful god. They appear to be able to utilize all standard supernatural abilities, including weapon summoning. * Shadow Manipulation: Like Onyx, Zaronyx can manipulate shadows and darkness by shear will and thought. Being a fusion, The strength of the shadows are greater and stronger than Onyx is alone being a son of Hades. * Levitation: Like Onyx, Zaronyx can control how high and how fast they float or levitate. ** Swordsmanship: Zaronyx is skilled in the art of sword-fighting, an ability passed on from Zara. *** Sword and Shadow shield: '''Like Zara, Zaronyx is shown to wield Onyx's sword proficiently when used in conjunction with their shield for fighting both offensively and defensively. Relationships * ''Nimus:'' "Zaronyx, Fusion isn't bad. You aren't bad. You are simply different and people can't understand different. You are truly embodiment of Onyx and Zara's love. You are special and amazing. Be you." As a fusion herself, Nimus is shown to be very accepting and supportive of Zaronyx, showing a gleeful expression on her face when she first saw them. In "IT?", she provided encouragement to Zaronyx. In "Help Us!", she helps teach Zaronyx how deal with feelings that caused their fusion to destabilize, caused by Zara's anger over injuring a Bay and later on by Onyx's guilt over Nikki's "Death" * ''Nikki:'' "Oh my gods!, You two look great together!, How does it feel? Zara? Onyx?, Zaronyx?" Nikki was responsible for naming Zaronyx and like Nimus was shown to be accepting of them despite the nature of their fusion. In "Painful Memory", Zaronyx is shown to care for Nikki as he rescued and protected Nikki from Athena after she had been "Killed" (as well as prevented Athena from permanetly killing Nikki by incinerating her). * ''Raven, Brook, Bay and Tara:'' "Um, This is you?" Initially they was shown to be uncomfortable and somewhat disturbed by Zaronyx, due to the nature of their fusion. However they seemed to have become more comfortable and accepting of Zaronyx, as they observes their fusion training alongside Nimus in "IT?" * ''Athena: "'''''You had to fuse to stop me?, How pathetic?" Athena looks down on Zaronyx for being a fusion, which she considers a cheap tactic used to make weak people stronger. Zaronyx, however, thinks nothing of Athena's provocation and proceeds to fight her "one on two". * Onyx & Zara: " Fusion is like marriage, Except that I get to forever kiss you." - Zara. Zaronyx represents the close intimate/love-bond shared between Onyx and Zara and is the physical embodiment of their love. During times of great conflict of opinion, Onyx and Zara can talk to each other through Zaronyx, before they start to defuse.